


Room for Three

by Eleos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, HHRollADrabble, RollADrabble, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleos/pseuds/Eleos
Summary: Sirius and Hermione disagree on proper modes of transportation for their daughter. Written for Roll-A-Drabble at Hermione's Haven.





	Room for Three

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the Roll-A-Drabble prompt at Hermione's Haven. I was given the pairing Sirius/Hermione and the trope Family.

“She is _not_ riding on your motorbike.”

Sirius’ face was pleading. “She’s wearing a helmet,” he said. “I even installed a seat belt!” He gestured to the belt he’d looped around himself as he sat atop his motorbike, daughter in his lap. The front of the belt was latched firmly around their daughter’s tiny waist.

“Vroom vroom,” Abigail added, kicking her legs.

Hermione rubbed her forehead. “She’s only 3 years old, Sirius. She’s not even supposed to use a toy broom yet—”

“Only if you go by the manufacturer's instructions,” her husband muttered.

Hermione glared. “It isn’t safe.”

“I’ll be with her the whole time,” he said. “We won’t even take it flying...much.” He winked. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I think you have enough for both of us,” Hermione said, but she softened. “Where are you taking her anyway?”

Sirius grinned. “Why, to the library of course.” He ruffled Abigail’s hair. “Are you ready for story time?”

She nodded, giggling.

Hermione bit her lip. “Well…”

“You know I’d never let her get hurt.”

“I know.” Hermione took a deep breath. “I just have one question.”

“Anything.”

She grabbed her satchel from the counter. “Is there room for three on that motorbike?”


End file.
